Medicine's future will be guided by those who are able to move fluidly between the reductive approach of the basic lab and the holistic approach to human beings cultivated (or which should be cultivated) in the clinic. Our vision for the NYU Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) is to equip students to move between these realms after training them thoroughly in the skills each realm requires. Our training program aims to educate the next generation of physician-scientists, training out students to combine the rigor of the basic scientist with the knowledge base and holistic approach of the physician. Our intention is to continue to produce a cadre of individuals who will populate and be the leaders of academic medical centers, research institutes, and government health agencies.